RainbowHearted Cuts
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Jeff Hardy loves Randy Orton. But Randy will soon propose to his girlfriend. Can the rainbow haired warrior survive the pain....especially now that they've become closer. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_ OLA!! it's me Nati and this is the first story i'm posting about WWE. My friend who has connections with the WWE told me once that jeff hardy didn't hang out with Randy orton, he tended to ignore him. Well, my mind working the way it does, this story idea came to me. Hope you like it! Btw this story is all in jeff hardy POV (he's telling the story as it happens)._

**Warning** This is a SLASH, yaoi, boyXboy ...got it? so no flaming please. This story is just a work of my imagination.

**Disclaimer** I, in no way, own WWe or anything slightly related to it... this story is a work of fiction. Randy Orton's Girlfriend is actually his wife, i have nothing against her nor do i own her.

* * *

** Rainbow-Hearted Cuts **

No one ever knew how much those words had deeply cut me. And yet my mind had repeated them constantly like a broken record. Yesturday...

_ "Did you hear?" Maria asked me as she and I walked into the hotel_

"no, What?" I responded with a question. Then suddenly my heart beat with a sharp pain. I knew that what the beautiful diva was to tell me next would be something I didn't want to know.

"Well, John was telling me yesturday that..." She stalled for suspence. And even though I didn't want to hear what came next, I did anyway, loud and clear. "Randy is thinking about proposing to his girlfriend after the Royal Rumble, in 4 weeks."

There it was. My heart sank. Just his name and I stopped breathing for a moment. I knew of his girlfriend but... I wanted to deny it, so much. 

The words cut me open like sharp knives. Randy. Proposing. Girlfriend. Four Weeks. But, I'm happy Maria told me, so maybe i can prepare myself. Maria may be my best friend but she, even, didn't know about my feelings for the third generation superstar named Randy Orton.

* * *

  
I walked through the men's locker room door in the arena. The room seemed empty, that's to be expected since it's around lunch time and Vince was offering. I didn't feel like going. I would mean seeing Randy and after hearing the news yesturday, I was affraid that i might fall to peices.

I set my bag on the wooden bench. Then, I opened the main zipper. Inside , lay my attire for my match tonight against Paul (aka triple H). It was the usual pair of Tripp pants, a muscle shirt, my green and yellow sleeves, the body paint, and so on. I put some granola bars in my bag a long time ago... I wonder if they are still there, not like i ever touched them. So I searched for one.

After some digging, I finally found a chocolate chip granola. I was starving so I unwrapped the damn thing, I swear they make these things child proof. I stuck one end in my mouth and it was like heaven. I let out a small moan. I mean, I haven't eaten one of these in, like, months. I zipped my bag and layed down on the bench. As one Hand was holding the snackbar the other rested apon my shirt. I've never had a granola bar llike this, either I was really hungry or the sanck gets better aged.

"Is that what you call lunch, Hardy?" Wait that voice sounded really familiar. It sounded like...

When i looked up I saw Randy. He was walking out of the showers, soaking wet, a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his bag and grabbed a pair of breifs. Wait! How come I didn't notice his stuff? Wait! How come I didn't notice the water running? Geez was I really off in La-laland that I didn't even notice i wasn't alone? Whatever god in heaven that watched over me really hated me.

I didn't notice my stare on him, at first, but when I did I couldn't help but follow the curves that formed his body. The tan skin, chisled body, striking facial features. Was it the granola or was I drooling slightly?

Randy noticed, I guess, because he looked into my eyes and smirked. Oh, that cocky, arrogant, sexy smirk, how it melts me inside.

"I didn't feel like lunch," I finally replied his question, clearing my throat. "What about you?"

Randy dropped his towel and I swear I've never looked away so fast, I must have gotten whipflash. But if I did, I wouldn't notice. My heart was beating in my ear and I was trying hard to stop the blush from creeping onto my face.

"Naw," he said, pulling the briefs on. Randy turned back to his duffel bag to get his sweat pants. "It's too early for lunch..."

It technically was early. It was only like, eleven in the morning. So the lunch was more of a brunch thing. I smiled in response. That's all i could do.

"So how's the granola bar?" Randy asked smirking. I totally forgot that I eating the snack bar. Quickly I ate the rest and blushed slightly I hate his smirk, it made me act like a freaking school girl.

"Not bad," I mumbled. Suddenly, he walked up to me, his face blank. My blush darkened, he was now  really close to me. Randy lifted his hand to my face. I could hear my heart beat faster, it felt like my heart would break through my chest. His finger rubbed against my chin.

"You had chocolate on your face," Randy showed his finger, it had a streak of chocolate on it. The 3rd generation superstar tilted his head slightly. "Are you Okay?"

My whole face was a deep pink. Orton was still inches from me, it was closer than ever before. "Yeah thank-"

But before I could finish my thanks, his cell phone rang. Randy looked at me apologetically and took his phone out of his bag and answered. "...Hey baby."

* * *

_ Okay so thats the first chapter i hope you enjoy it...I know, I know, It's short forgive me.  
please review, the more i get the faster I'll update (reviews give me life!)_

** Love Natsuki Lee **


	2. Chapter 2

_hello!...i'm back with the second chapter! wooooooo... i wanted to update sooner but i'm cleaning my room and all my crap was moved around, so i almost lost my work. But i ended finding it and moving it to a safer place lol  
well on to the story!...oh and excuse any spelling mistakes i didn't proof read it._

**Dedication:** this story is dedicated to my good friend Liz!

**Warning** This is a SLASH, yaoi, boyXboy ...got it? so no flaming please. This story is just a work of my imagination.

**Disclaimer** I, in no way, own WWe or anything slightly related to it... this story is a work of fiction. Randy Orton's Girlfriend is actually his wife, i have nothing against her nor do i own her.

* * *

** Rainbow-Hearted Cuts **

_My whole face was a deep pink. Orton was still inches from me, it was closer than ever before. "Yeah thank-"_

But before I could finish my thanks, his cell phone rang. Randy looked at me apologetically and took his phone out of his bag and answered. "...Hey baby."

  
I don't think my heart could be in anymore pain then it was now. I tried to sound out his phone conversation, but no avail.

"Yeah hun, I'll send the tickets for the rumble... yes Sam, right after my match I'll go find you... okay love you, bye..."

With every word he spoke I would cringe. The man I loved, loved someone else. No matter how I tried to saty away, I still couldn't help loving him. He finally hung up the phone, tossing it back into his bag.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he walking back towards me and sitting at my side.

"O-oh I was thanking you," I stuttered slightly. My eyes were glued to the floor. He was so close. and this is really the first time we've had a somewhat, conversation.

It was a moment before he spoke again. "Oh yeah, the chocolate thing...don't mention it." I could feel his eyes on me. Those beautiful blue eyes, were on me! Randy finally turned his gaze away from me and moved it to the ceiling. He yawned. "god, I'm bored."

I smiled at that. Then I looked up at him. He was still in sweat pants. His skin and hair still moist from the shower.

"Hey, let's go practice," randy said, standing up. "the ring's up already."

I nodded and he went to his bag and pulled out a shirt, his initials on it. I, too, got up and walked towards the door. Randy and I both walked down to the ring. The arena was empty, only a few of the crew members were setting up the first pyros for the show.

We stood on the stage, just looking around, then he spoke. "After you," he motioned his hands to go ahead. So I did as he said, not really thinking anything of it. But, after getting into the ring, I noticed that Randy was still standing on the stage.

"Hardy," Orton yelled, putting on his acting voice. "You think you can beat me, the legend killer, Randy Orton?" he smirked.

He's kidding me right? Well might as well play along. "Hey, Orton how 'bout you put your money where your mouth is... Bring it on!"

Randy slowly made his way down to the ring. A moment later we both were standing in the red-roped ring. He made a dinging sound, like a bell, and we started with a simple grapple. I couldn't believe I was touching him. That thought made me loose concentration. Orton quickly irish-whipped me into the ropes making me come running back. He then,closelinded me to the mat. My back was killing me... I should really cut down on those high-flying, death defying moves.

Next thing I knew, I saw him getting ready for an elbow drop. I shifted myself to the side and his elbow hit the white canvas. We stood and wrestled some more. It was and on going battle.

Truely the only reason we stopped our pratice match was because we noticed we had an audience. Cena, Maria, Hunter, Micheals, and vice were standing outside of the ring, watching us fight. Orton noticed first, he let go of the grapple he had on me. Then, both him and I stood idly in the ring, our breathing heavy.

"Orton?" Vince Mcmahon asked, randy looked dow at him. "How would you like to put your title up against Jeff at the Royal Rumble?" Ortaon arched an eyebrow. "Now, I know it's a month away, but you and Jericho are moving on. Let's see how fans react about '_Orton_ vs _Hardy_'"

Randy and I exchanged looks then Randy answered. "Why not? What do you say Hardy?"

"It's about time I get a WWE title shot," I smiled. Then Randy and I walked backstage to clean up. Maria followed behind us, her boyfriend John Cena in hand. She kept congradulating me, saying that it would be great if I won the WWE championship, having the Intercontinental belt already around my waste.

It was around the time Maria was argueing with Randy, (about if I could win or not) that John noticed that Maria and him had to go do something. What would they have to do 2 hours before show time?... Ohhhhhh! Never mind. I blushed at the thought of that. Maria told me once that John loves it when she gets angry.

So Randy and I were alone, again. I looked into the locker room, it was empty, surprisingly.

I looked over at the legend killer at that moment, he was hopping up and down, like a 5 year old who needed to pee. "What **are** you doing?"

"I need to take another shower, you made me sweaty and sticky," He whined. My mind, of course, went directly to the gutter. Oh baby, oh baby. oh, I made him syicky... I couldn't help but laugh. But I wasn't laughing in my head, i was laughing out loud.

Randy arched his eyebrow at me, apparently he was confused. So, I thought I should explain. "Repeat what you just said and think like Val Venus." (**A/N** to my friend Liz : EW! XD) He thought for a moment, his eyes widening. Then he smirked.

"Oh yeah, Jeff, you made me all stickey and sweaty," Randy said, rubbing his hands over his body. I knew he was joking, but damn. That was just hot, but I had to keep myself from, my liking him, being obvious. And so, I tried to keep a straight face.

His smirk turned into a soft smile. It melted my heart. Rnady then walked over to his duffel bag grabbing the towel he used before. He walked off to the showers. Without thinkinging, I grabbed a towel from my bag and followed him.

The shower room had blue walls and dingey small white tiles. It looked like every other shower room that I've been in... Except that this one had no walls dividing the shower space.

Randy was already turning on the water. I stood at a shower head 3 or 4 showes away, trying my best not to stare at him. Right when I was about to take off my towel, he spoke.

"Am I that ugly?" I looked at him '_No_' I thought, He continued. "You're all far away." I then looked away. What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? If I move to close he'll get the idea that I like him (probaly from the boner i would get), but if i don't move he'll think, I think he's diseased.

Arg... I'd rather him think i think he's diseased then let him see what I truely think. All this thinking about thinking is hurting my thinker.

So I finally decided. I looked back at him and smiled. "yes, Randy you **are** ugly"... '_Liar_'. He laughed then turned back to the now steamy water beating down on his tan skin. I think I'm drooling, again.

I turn around so my back faces him. I may love Randy but I'm sure as hell am not ready for him to see... ME. Especially since that part of me was growing upward slightly. I turned on the water and began to wash myself with the liquid soap. It was lavender, kind of a sweet smell. It was a light purple color, like I had in my hair once. My hair, now, was blonde, cornstarch blond. I cut it recently too, it's shoulder length, I think all my fans screamed bloody murder when they saw i cut it. All well, it was time for a change. (a/n he changes his constantly anyway)

Just then, I caught something moving, from the corner of my eye. It was Randy. He moved closer to me. And the next thing I knew I was pushed againgst the shower wall. His hands at either side of my waste. His lips on mine. His tongue running rampad in my mouth. What's going on?!

I didn't understand what was going on. I was freaking out. So, i pushed him off of me, as much as i didn't want to. I ran out of the shower room, leaving him sitting on the wet floor, as much as I didn't want to. I tossed on some cloths and left the locker room, not looking back, as much as I didn't want to. But i did.

I ran down the hall, past the other rooms, past Hunter and shawn, past coach, past maria and John making out. I finally stopped at a one person bathroom. Thank goodness it was empty. I went inside locking the door, eventually sliding down it, till I sat on the floor. I didn't know why I ran, why he kissed me, or why I was crying. But I sat there till my tears dried up.

After sitting for a moment, a knock came to the door. I doidn't want to answer, but if I didn't, then the person knocking would probably still keep knocking. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Jeffy, honey, it's Maria. Let me in, I can tell something's wrong," her voice was soothing. It gave me that feeling friends usually give. a feeling like she can make everything better. I let her in, closing the door behind her.

Immediatly, she embraced me. "Is it about Randy?" she asked

I stiffed. How did she know? "Wuh?

"I'm your besty, I can tell that you have feelins for him. I've known for a long time." Some how that took something off my shoulders. I started to cry, again. "It's okay honey, let it out," she cooed, rubbing her hand against my back.

I told her everything. From the day I first saw the cocky 3rd generation superstar to what had happened just a while ago. she listened closely, nodding and responding to everything. We sat on the floor, her hand playing with my hair.

After finishing, there was silence for a moment. But, one question was killing me. "Maria, do you hate me for not telling you about me being gay?"

"No, why would I be," she looked into my eyes. "you were just scared. I still love you."

Maria smiled softly and I smiled back. and with that one smile she made everything okay, for the moment, anyay.  


* * *

_ okie I think I should tell you that I wrote this fic back when the rko/hardy rivalry was just starting.  
So please review and I'll update faster._

How uncomfortable will it be for the rest of that monday?  
What makes Jeff Hardy pass out from blood lose?

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

_ Ola again! I'm back with the third chappie of RHC.  
I would like to thank those who have reviewed because it really makes me happy to know that some one other then my friend liz likes my story lol_

BTW for you randy orton fans who don't know... Randy annouced on Randy-Orton(DOT)com on July 17th that on July 12th  
His first child was born. He and wife Samantha welcomed into the world a healthy baby girl named Alana Marie Orton, 8 pounds 10 ounces.  
I want to give my best wishes to the family. Hopefully when Orton's injury is subsides he'll be back on raw ..with baby pictures lol.

okay now onto the story!!

**Warning:** This is a SLASH, yaoi, boy/boy...got it? good! so no flaming putos. Also swearing and suicide attempts.  
cough i think that gives some things away...or does it? Mwah ha ha

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own WWE,Jeff hardy, Randy Orton, his wife (whih is his girlfriens in this story) (which i apologize for making her the way she is in later chapters, i have nothing against her) Or any other things that are impossible for me to own. This is just a work of fiction, a work of my twisted mind. lol

* * *

**Rainbow-Hearted Cuts**

I'm sitting in the diva's locker room as they're changing. A straight man's dream. And I think, that's why I'm still here. Maria has already told the other divas about my being gay. They came running and gushing, putting there arms around me.

They are now trying on outfits, asking my opinion. I love Candice, she's a great girl, but she really should stop taking her top off. It's um... awkward.

"Jeff, how does this look?" Melina asked. It was a blue and yellow spandex pant and halter top combo. It was a snug fit, I was affraid her tits would pop out. But before I could tell her to change, someone walked in the door.

Wait, who would it be?... All the divas were there so... I looked over and saw that it was my brother Matt. He held his hand over his eyes and the way he was postioned behind the door, it looked like he was watching out for flying hair brushes. When all the girls turned and saw him they started to squeal and scream.

"Get Out!" yelled candice.

"Oh my God, shut the door!" said mickie.

"Hey, we're changing!" squeaked Maria.

Melina only screamed.

"SOrry ladies, I looking for Jeff, have you seen him?" Matt said in his southern drawl, actually dodging a flying water bottle. (courtesy of Beth). I never knew he had those kinds of reflects. Hmph.

"I'm right here," I said. By this time all the girls had covered up. "You can open your eyes."

He slowly removed his hand and looked around. The divas all stood, arms crossed, glaring at him. Matt turned away quickly and walked up to me. He sat beside me on the black leather couch. his eyebrow was arched, obviously wondering why i was in the diva's room.

"They found out I was gay." Matt nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Man, if being gay gets you free diva peep shows, I gotta start telling people that i'm gay," Matt said. All the divas sneered in unison. It was creepy, like seriously do they practice that? Matt of course was not gay. My brother was completely straight. I cluckled.

"Dumbass," I said, he lightly pushed me in response. "So what were you looking for me for?"

"Oh...no reason, I ws just bored," he said. I was happy it wasn't something about Randy. Well considering I never told Matt about me loving Randy, I was really releaved. Too many people already knew. Maria has a big mouth. (every female in the WWe corporation must know by now)

I gave him a stare. He grinned back. Then, matt looked down towards my arm. His eyes widened. he must have noticed the fresh scars on my arm. Shit.

"Jeff?" He grabbed my arm. "Are you doing this again?!" His voice rose. Maria looked back at us. She looked soory for me.

I stayed silent. I could tell he grew angrier. "Why are you cutting yourself again?!" I still kept silent. He was making a scene, eveyone was looking at me. "Aren't you happy in life?! You're clean off your addiction to pain killers, you have your dream job back. What the fuck is making you do this?!" I didn't answer and he continued. "God, Jeff! you are so stupid."

That was it. I understand he was mad at me, but this was  not his Life. I got up, walked over to my bag, and took out a razor blade. I held the blade against my skin and infront of the divas and my brother, I made a deep cut from my my wrist to the inside elbow.

I looked around through my tear-filled eyes to see everyone staring at me, frozen. My eyes averted back to my arm. The blood was just lapping out, gusshing out.

"jeff..." Maria whispered. she ran to the emergancy kit against the wall. After, I saw her take out the rubbing alcohol, my vision blurred and my head began to spin. I was loosing to musch blood. I guess I shouldn't loose this much blood when it was already weak from not eating much today. I laughed bitterly to my self as the pain coarsed my body.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor. I heard the girls scream and my brother call out to me. But, then, everything went black.

**(A/N so what do you think I could leave it here and kill you with suspence...or should i continue?  
crazy fangirls come running at Natsuki Lee with sledge hammers and steel chairs ... ... ... ...OKAY OKAY i'll continue!)**

* * *

...

...

...

My eyes flickered open. I was looking at the ceiling, the florecent lights stinging my eyes. After blinking a few times so my vision could focus, I tried to sit up.

But I felt someone push me back down. When i looked to see who it was, I saw Matt.

His eyes were puffy and pink rimmed. He was crying? Why? Oh yeah. Maybe it's because I practically tried to commit suicide infront of him. I am what he says, stupid. Why did I even do that? There was nothing to prove. Other then my stupidity.

"Matt..." I said, my voice raspy.

"Tell me Jeff," My brother said. He sat next to me on the bench I was laying on. His elbows against his knees, his hands clasped infront of his mouth. "Do I... is it me that makes you cut yourself?"

My eyes shot up to his. "No," I spoke. "How could you think that?" I finally sat up. My arm ached, it was bandaged up. It was then I noticed i was sitting in the men's locker room. My eyes went back to my brother. He didn't look conviced.

"I started doing it again because of someone else." It hurt just talking about him. "Someone I love who is with someone else."

"Who?" Matt asked. He let his hands fall to his sides. They gripped the bench. He's still uncomfortable with this.  
I coughed and said Randy. I guess he didn't quite catch it, his eyebrow was raised in question. "Randy."

Matt almost fell off the bench. A huge grin plastered on his face. "You love that Jackass?"

"Right now you look like a jackass," I frowned.

"Kidding," Matt laughed. Then he became serious. "jeff that retard gives no reason to cut yourself."

I went silent. I knew it was wrong but sometimes the tear of your skin averts you from the emotional pain.

"How do you even know you love him?"

"I don't know it's just so unexplainable. My heart goes wild just looking at him. I feel like I loose my breath when he speaks," I layed back against the bench, my arms dangling off the sides. My eyes shut, and a picture of Orton came to mind. "And eventhough he causes me pain, I can't help but smile when I think of him."

My brother was silent for a moment, then spoke. "You are in love and you haven't even had a decent conversation with the guy."

Just then the locker room door opened. I heard foot steps, then the door closed. I felt Matt fidget against my head. Then the person who came in spoke.

"Geez Jeff, what the hell happened?"  


* * *

_Dun Dun Duuuuuun!  
_ I wonder who that could be?  
_ Well we'll have to wait for the next chappie. (which has some good ol' all american lemon!) lol  
_ please review!!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

_OMG I want to thank those who reviewed! As you can tell I reply to them one by one... If i missed one please forgive me.  
Tell you the truth I don't know what to say up here today. There is nothing to ramble about today lol  
Just got to say if you don't like reading lemons then go straight to the end and i'll sum it up for you.  
so onto the story!!_

**Warning:** This is a SLASH, yaoi, boy/boy...got it? good! so no flaming putos. Also swearing and sexual content (alot of it). cough i think that gives some things away...or does it? Mwah ha ha. Okay so it does. It didn't help i mentioned it last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own WWE, Jeff hardy, Randy Orton, His wife (girlfriend in the story) (btw i'm sorry for making her such a puto later) Or any other subjects that are impossible for me to own. This is a work of fiction, from my twisted mind lol.

* * *

  
**Rainbow-Hearted Cuts**

Oh Fuck.

_"Geez, Jeff what the hell happened?"_

My whole body stiffened, I felt a loss of breath. I demanded myself to breath normally, but with a quickened heart pace it was difficult.

"Um Jeffy, Maria should be back from her match in a while, I'm gonna get going," Matt spoke. He got up. I heard the door open and close.

Ooooooooooh that bastard left me here, alone with Randy Orton. God, today isn't my day. I still kept my eyes closed and yet i knew he stood over me. My heart felt like it would explode. What is he doing?

"What do you want, Orton?" I asked in a harsh tone. I could hear the smirk on his cheeky face. Shit, I can't even see him and I will melt.

"Nothing," Randy said. He walked away. some of my muscles loosened up. "Just waiting for my match. Isn't your's in an hour?"

I shot up from the bench. I was out for like an hour, holy cow. My eyes flew open. What I saw next made me so confused. Randy was locking the door. Okay... WHY!? He turned back to me and took off his shirt. i couldn't help stared at his body.

Those sexy abs, the toned chest, the dip of his collar bone. Wait! Why did he lock the door and take off his shirt? Is this a repeat of this afternoon? Oh. My. God.

Just then, Randy pushed me down, straddling over me. No, stop, please. I just couldn't say it though. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and drew our faces closer. His lips mended with mine. I was so confused and freaked out (even though I was enjoying it a little). I tried to push away again, but nothing. I started to bang my fists against his chest, but I soon gave up. He just tasted so good.

Randy's hand reached down to the waist band of my jeans. I felt his long slender fingers unbotten them. He pulled them pulled them off as best as he could, considering he was sitting on my lap.

This is wrong. Randy has a girlfriend. Why is he doing this? I want this to happen, but it's so wrong. I want him so bad but...

"No," i whimpered breaking the kiss. The other man kept on going. Randy laid me back against the wooden bench. He held my arms with one hand and pulled down his sweatpants with the other. My arm shot with pain, but that didn't hold my attention. I looked down and saw a tent pitched in Randy's underwear. He's Hard! Because of me?!

Then his hand tugged down at my boxers. "Please, Randy," I pleaded, struggling to escape his grasp.

"Is that a _please_ for more?" orton smirked

My eyes whelled with tears. How many times is that today? 3? 4? I lost count. Randy's lips pressed against mine again. He has such soft lips. It was so wrong, but the extacy ran through my blood.

I finally got my arms out of his grasp and wiped at my tears. He stared down at me. I couldn't place his expression. He looked happy but sad all the same. But that didn't matter, the impulse took over and i flipped the position. I was now over him, his legs on my shoulders.

"I guess it was," Randy said, that smirk still in place. I took three fingers and stuck it in his mouth. He sucked on my fingers, making them all covered up in his saliva. the feel of his tongue made me grow harder.

When I was satisfied my other hand pulled off his underwear. Then I took back my fingers placing them in between randy's ass cheeks.

"Be gentle," Randy said. He had a tint of red on his cheeks. Holy shit, is he blushing?" It was sad to say but it turned me on. It was like all the woory from before was gone, the only thing on my mind now, was fucking his brains out.

My fingers went intoo his opening. I pushed in and out, stretching my fingers apart. Randy gasped and moaned. His voice sent chills. It was raspy and deep, but like honey, too. I couldn't wait anymore. I took out my fingers and pressed my hard, pre-cum dripping member to his opening.

I pushed in a little. He was really tight. I must be his first. I pushed in some more. "Ah!...it hurts," Randy whined. His body was flushed a healthy pink. It called to me. I leaned down and flicked my tongue at a tan nub. Randy shivered under me. I took the nipple in my mouth and bit it softly, gaining a hiss out of the other. After that I moved up, my lips brushed against his ear. "I'm not even half way in yet."

The third generation superstar siled. An actual smile, not a smirk. "I never told you to stop."

With that I pushed in more. "loosen up," I said. I lifted lifted his body for a better angle. "you're so tense."

I pushed the rest of my hardened member into Randy. I let his insides get used to the new object before i pulled out, enough to only leave my head in. With a grunt I pushed back in. Randy's cock leaked some of the bitter liquid. He reached down a hand to rub the throbbing member. I started to thrust in, setting the pace. Randy jacked off to the same pace moaning breathlessly.

"J-jeff..."he whispered. He looked straight into my eyes. Never once did we loose eye contact.

I could feel the bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gripped my hands tighter on his hips, as I thrusted faster. He moaned out with every movement. Then like magic we came at the same time. His seed shot up and landed against his chest and my shirt. I filled his insides that some cum seaped out.

I slowly pulled out and suddenly what I did came flooding into my awareness. "Oh My God, What did I just do?"

Quickly, I got off of Randy and grabbed my dicarded cloths off the floor. I covered myself with them.

"You have a girlfriend." I paced back and forth. I felt breathless and dirty. "What the fuck? I just became the home wrecker."

Randy stood up, with a wince, and stared at me. That unreconizable expression on his face was back. "forget her," he said.

Then without warning Randy put his arms around me, capturing my lips for another kiss. I pushed him away. "How can you just say that?!" I yelled. My did he do this, how could he do this, how could I just keep going??

I fell to my knees. This was to confusing. "Get OUT!" I needed to be alone, to think and sulk.

Randy did as told (sloppily getting dressed first), leaving me to cry again. Today marks the worst day ever. I just had sex with Randy Orton, the man of my dreams, it felt good, but so wrong. My heart was aching.

* * *

_ Okay the sum up:  
Randy pretty much tries raping Jeff, but Jeff isn't a reciever. Taken over by lust, he forgets that Randy has a girlfriend and that that sleeping with him would make jeff the whore. So they do it. But when they finish Jeff relizes what he'd done and brakes down calling himself a home wrecker. Randy says to forget about his girlfriend, then kisses jeff. Jeff pulls away and asks how he could say that. Jeff yells at Randy to get out, he does and leaves randy to cry._

So what do you think?   
please review

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	5. Chapter 5

_heya loyal readers...I'm back with another Update! Yay  
I'm sorry to say that this fanfiction isn't really that long and that the chapter after this is the last.  
So in other words this is where everything comes together.  
So onto the story!!_

**Warning:** This is a SLASH, yaoi, boy/boy...got it? good! so no flaming putos. Also swearing and a very opionative Jeff Hardy...Oh and a very Fucked up Samantha (Randy's wife in real life) You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own WWE, Jeff hardy, Randy Orton, His wife (girlfriend in the story) (btw i'm sorry for making her such a puto in this chapter) Or any other subjects that are impossible for me to own. This is a work of fiction, from my twisted mind lol.

* * *

  
**Rainbow-Hearted Cuts**

Oh my head is pounding. I had like three hours of sleep last night. I kept having the recuring nightmare of everything that happened yesturday. Truthfully I awoke this morning hoping it was all a wet-dream gone wrong.

After randy left the locker room, I sat on the floor, partly naked might i add, crying, for a while. Eventually Maria came into the room to catch me doing so. She kept asking me what happened, but I just couldn't tell her anything. Just the image of it made me sick. All I wanted to do was overdose myself on pain killers and flow unconscience.

When my match ended with Paul, Maria took me back to the hotel. She called John and told him that she was spending the night in my room. Cena started to be all pissy, saying that she was cheating on him with me. Maria denied everything, doesn't matter though, because John wouldn't listen. It was so annoying, that I took the phone and shut him up the only way I knew how.

"John," I said, the jackass started to quiet down when he heard my voice. "One, I'm gay, You dumbass! And two I like Dic not pussy your girl is safe with ME!" Iscreamed that out so loud. Let's just say John was in shock. I hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor.

Okay so I was a little irritated. What can I say? I usually cuddle after fucking a guy. Yesturday I fucked Randy and cried. It would make anyone crabby.

It was around 6 am. I crawled out from under maria's arm. I took a quick shower, In scrub scrub, shampoo, rinse, no repeat, and out. I got dressed and left. I had to talk to Randy, to get this all straight.

When I was walking down the hallway, I tried to think of what I going was going to say. I was so into my thoughts, that I didn't even realise randy was standing right infront of me. Until I bumped into him that is.

We stood there in silence for a while, it was killing mw. "Randy, can we talk?"

"Sure, we can go to my room," he said.

So we ended up in his room, sitting on the bed. I sat with my head in my hands. He sat with his back against the matress. I had to seriously calm myself to not pounce on him. Come on someone so hot, in a position like that, just and arms length away... who wouldn't want to pounce on him?

"For someone who wanted to talk, you sure are quiet," Randy had that damn smirk on his face, as he spoke. It was ticking me off.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked, looking at him. "You cheated on your girlfriend...with me. Doesn't that scream ou, oh i don't know, WRONG, to you?"

Randy stayed quiet, his smirk faded. The silence grew awkward. I almost spoke again but his phone started to ring.

The 3rd generation superstar got up off the bed and answered his phone. "hello?"

"Randy, it's Sam." I guess randy put his it on speaker phone. "So are you sending the tickets, because i haven't gotten them yet?" she has an annoying voice.

"No, I'm not sending the tickets, sam," Randy paced back and forth infront of me.

"What!?" I winced at her squeek. Her voice is giving me a migrane. If women all sound like her no wonder I'm gay.

"I. Said. I'm not sending the tickets to you for the rumble, Sam," He's the irritated one, now. "God, why do you even want to come?"

"to see you, of course." That would be the reasonable answer.

"Oh **Bitch** Please." yeah um... that was a really gay thing to say. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Is that really something you ask after saying something like that.

"What are you talking about, Randy?" She asked. Yeah, what is he talking about?

"Geez, Sam, even Nathan-" Nathan? Oh right, his little brother. Where were we?... "-can tell your cheating on me... with dave!"

Dang girl, Dave Batista. No offence, honey, but you had sexy and perfect and decided to cheat on him with Big and bulky, bad choices. Eh, but he's just not my type i guess.

The other end went silent. "Oh **Hell** No!" Randy Yelled. His blue eyes were ogling at th floor. Again, very gay thing to say. Wow the homo in him is just bursting to com out. "It's true!?"

"Yes, Randy! It is true. Are you happy ? Huh? I'm only with you to be with Dave, Randy!" ... I was so taken back, that I have no comment for that. "I never wanted YOU!"

"You Whore," Randy whispered. He finally stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So are you still not sending me the tickets?" She asked. Da Fuck? Wow, she is a persistant isn't she.

"NO!" Randy growled. Oh baby, daddy likey when you scream, but I'd rather hear a yes. If you catch my drift. "We're over Samantha Speno! OVER!!" Oh, keep yelling, it turns me on... "Oh and I'm Gay!"

Oh baby...Wait. What?! Someone cue the car crash sound effects. Since When??... Wait, heh heh that's right. I did fuck him last night. Funny, I don't feel so guitly now.

"Oh please, everyone knew that already!" She scuffed.

I didn't realize it but I raised my hand and spoke out loud. "um, I didn't." Randy turned to look at me, a soft smile on his face. He looked so sad and i understood why. Even if he was gay, just the feeling of being used hurt, alot.

"Who was that?" Samantha asked.

"Jeff..." Randy said quietly, still recovering from the blow of being cheated on.

"Oh you mean the one in your Diary? You Fags disgust me," She sneered. Oh. Hell. No.

"You read my jornal?!" Randy yelled. I'm just guessing here, but reading his 'jornal' is a big no-no.

"Hey Cunt," I said. Wow, who knew that yelling at people could really releave the stress? Hmph. "One, I have a better chance of having a decent relationship with Dave then you do. And two, Your 'Fag' Boyfriend and I were having hot, sweaty sex last night. So, how does it feel to be cheated on by a 'disgusting fag'?"

I took the phone out of randy's hands and ended the call, throwing it to the floor. The WWE champion had tears in his beautiful eyes. I pushed him down againgst the bed, straddling over him.

"So, what does it say about me in your diary?" My lips found themselves to his tan naeck. I bit down hard into his skin, making him yelp. Then i blew at it, soothing the pain. Oh yeah, this is how you get information.

"It's not a diary, it's a jornal," Randy smiled, wiping away at his tears. That's much better.

I chuckled. "Really? Then what did you write about me in your jornal?" I moved my lips to his visible collar bone. Then I pulled his t-shirt up and off and started licking his nipples.

"It says..." He started to say but paused to let out a soft moan. "..that I want you and that I dream about being with you. It says that even though we hardly know eachother I already know I love you."

I suddenly stopped. My eyes searched in his, like I was looking for a lie, but no lie was found. I put my hands under hi head and back, pushing him up into a strong kiss.

His tongue swiped against my lip and immediatly I gave him entrance. The warm muscle moved around in my mouth. I savored the taste of his tongue as it ran wild.

"mmm" I moaned as we pulled apart for air. I almost wimpered for more, but stopped myself in time. "I love you, too."

Randy smiled. I, then, attacked him with another kiss. We made out for a while.

After, finishing the tonsal hockey session, we sat up on the bed. He held me in his strong arms. My back leaned against his chest and i could feel the gentle pace of his breathing. His hands, laced with mine, were rested against my knees.

"So," Randy's voice tickled against my neck. "When are you going to tell me about this?" He asked, taking his fingers and tracing my arm. Said arm was still bandaged up from the day before.

"It's my cutting arm." I said bluntly. I shouldn't hide the truth from the one I love, right? "Yesturday I cut too deep that I lost alot of blood and fell unconscious," I told him

Randy's eyebrows raised. "why do you cut yourself?" He asked. He slowly, started to unwrap my arm.

"When I was young it was for this and that. But recently I cut myself because I thought I could never be with you." I admitted. My eyes ventured down to my arm. It was pink and already scarring slightly.

The third generation superstar took my arm up to his lips. He began to lick the wound, nice and slowly. Shivers ran through my spine, the skin was still so sensative.

"Does that mean..." Randy dropped my arm, I winced in pain. He took my chin in his grasp, turning me to face him, eye to eye. "You'll stop doing it then?"

I sat there pondering the right way to answer him. "If that means we're together, then yes I'll stop. If you want me to."

A smile spread across his kissable lips. My heart started to quicken it's pace. "It does and yes I want you to stop."

Our lips met again for another passionate moment. I swear I saw fireworks. **(A/N Jeff you're indoors.. that would be a fire hazard)**

So yesturday was the worst day ever. But it wasn't even noon yet and I have proclaimed today the best day ever. So far that is... I'll never know what other days Randy'll make perfect, since we are finally together.

* * *

_ Remember it's not the ending even if it looks like it!  
Sorry it took so long to update i was just lazy.  
So stay tuned for the last chapter, i'll update in 2 weeks the most but the more reviews the faster i'll update _  
So should there be a lemon or not?

**Love Natsuki Lee**

PS: I put up a poll that has a few stories I'm working on. Go on there and vote for one!! 


	6. Chapter 6

_OMG I'm so sorry for making you wait that long crys. I've been so lazy/ busy with school starting again.  
But either way i apologize for the really late update lol  
So here it is the last chapter RHC...I know i'm sad too... Well i guess you guys asked for a lemon lol.  
Just to tell you guys the lemon in this chapter is completely from scratch and wasn't written down on loose leaf paper like the rest of the story before posting. So if it lacks something, it's because i didn't look it over. lol _

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own WWE. That includes Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Maria, John Cena, etc. etc. This is only a fanfiction. a work of pure imagination and fantasies. So all you coniving lawyers can go suck it!  
**Warning:** There is some Manly love in this final chapter. That means a huge SEX scene is headed your way and if you weren't scared away from the first lemon then enjoy. BTW a tinsy bit of cursing wink wink

* * *

  
**Rainbow-Hearted Cuts**

"Fuck!" Randy yelled as we shoved through the backstage of the arena, making out. Not once did we care who saw us or what they would care because our minds were to entangled we the passionate liplock. We had just finished our match together and we just couldn'thold it in anymore.

I Averted my eyes from his and looked behind me to where we were headed, the men's locker room. There it was just in reach. I pushed Randy harshly against the door, cornering him. I left his soft lips to suck on his tan muscular neck. He started to softly mewl with his deep pants. It was like a calling card to me. I bit down hard enough to leave a bite mark. He yelped in suprise and i blew on the bite with cool breath.

"Dammit Babe!" Randy complained. He flipped the position around and by pushing my ass up with his arm, he made me wrap my legs around his waist. He attacked my lips again. As we kissed, one of his hands searched for the doorknob.

We came rushing into the locker room. I looked around and saw that no one was in there (and this time i actually listened for water sounds from the shower). We let go of the kiss to breath and i gave him a nod. Randy understood and closed the door, locking it with ease even if i was in his arms. Then, he carried me over to the bench and sat me down.

Backing away slightly he began to pull down the his knee pads, then ring bottoms. His hard member came out to veiw and it looked angry. Randy stepped out of his bottoms and stood there, only left wearing his boots and wrist tape. "hmmm, I'd pay to see you wrestle like this," I mused. If possible i became harder.

Randy smirked. "You don't have to pay for it," he said, stepping back to me. He pulled my muscle shirt up and off of me. Crouching down, he started to work on my shoes in end leaving the bear. His strong hands worked from my ankles, up my thighs, to the button of my pants. He slowly took them off of me, making me impatient.

I pushed Randy off and continued his work. In a second I stood before his sitting body, in the complete nude. His blue eyes gave me the most sexy lust filled look.

I knelt down infront of him. Randy arched an eyebrow at me before I gave sly grin. I lifted up his right leg and brought the laces up to my lips. Teasingly slow, I pulled the shoelaces undone, then slipped off the shoe. I gave the same treatment to the other boot.

Randy leaned forward and lightly kissed me. I savored the taste of his mouth. We both stood and walked over to the showers, hand and hand. I guess he was thinking what I was thinking.

This one was diffent from the one in the last arena... it had stalls. We went into the closest one. As I turned on the water he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "you want bottom today, don't you?" I asked.

He nodded against my neck.

"Nope," I smiled, then pushed him against the wall next to us. I ground my hips against his and felt his cock twitch at the contact. We kissed again before he wrapped a hand around my member. I almost lost ballace at the strong hand. "Oh Fuck!"

My eye sight became hazy as he messaged his thumb into the pre-cum coated head. Now he couldn't just let me have all the fun. I let three of my fingers get sprayed by the shower water and didn't hesitate when i pushed them into his opening. Randy's hand dropped to his side as he screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Jeff!" He moaned as i sissored my fingers, making his tight opening stretch. "I want you... in me!" His breath was heavy and his whole body flushed.

I complied, removing my digits. I turned him around so he faced the wall. forcebly, I bent him forward so his nice round ass stuck in the air. I lined him up with my dic and slowly pushed in. He was still so tight, but i'll change that. I'll fuck him so hard he'll be as open as a slut.

"More," Randy panted. The word drove me wild. I thrusted the rest in, hard. In and Out, I set the pace. But, he couldn't stand the slowness and pushed back against me, penotrating himself faster. "ah!"

"Beg," I ordered. It's always a good feeling to be in charge. I pulled out half way then rammed back in, making his cock leak.

"Please!" He cringed as I reached over, grabbed his member, and began to massage it. "Faster. Make... me cum, please!"

I thrusted in a new pace, faster and harder. My movements were frenzied but powerful. I could feel in the pit of my stomach that i was almost there. "Almost- Ah!"

Randy squeezed his but cheeks together, making the space around my cock smaller, as I continued to increase my pace. I couldn't see his face at the moment but, I knew he was smirking, or at least trying to.

Then, my seed gushed out into his opening. There was so much, that some of it seeped out. I road out the ejactulation, giving on last huge ram in. Randy gave the most wonderful sound, a mixture of a scream and raspy moan. He came all over my hand.

I pulled out, turned him, and gave him a breathless kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I sucked on it. We tongue wrestled for a mintue before coming up for air. I looked down and realized he was still hard. It made me fully hard again at the image. Hmph, Randy was a horn dog, good. "Let me get that for you," I smiled

I was about to crouch down, when he grabbed my arm. He gave me a smirk and spoke. "I want to taste you, too."

With a chuckle, I laid down under the steamy water spray, and watched him crawl atop of me, but facing the opposite way. Randy Pulled my dick into his mouth and automatically started to take me whole. I moaned out. He gave a small but sharp bite against my member and I understood his message to do the same to him. I took the hard cock before my eyes and pulled it into my mouth. I sucked on it like it was the only means of living.

Randy moaned, the voice vibrated against me and I, too, moaned. His talented tongue ran up my length as he pulled away some. The only thing left in his mouth was the head, in which he nibbled on. Uncontrollably, I thrusted into his hot, moist cavern. He almost choked, in which made him decide to hold my hips down. What can I say I love biters.

My hand moved to fondle his balls a bit, then it headed north back up to the familiar opening. I slipped 3 fingers in with ease and searched around for his sweet spot. Randy took me whole again an I could feel myself almost there. And so, I moved my fingers faster, pushing in deep, as my mouth worked also. Randy moaned against my member again and then practically jolted forward. Found it!

I pushed my fingers against the sweet spot. Randy continuesly moaned with out a pause. But he never forgot his task at hand and sucked me so so hard. My fingers curled against the prostate and he raked his teeth and made his long tongue do wonders.

We came in unison, swollowing around eachother. His bittersweet cum ran down my throat and it was the tastiest thing I've ever had, right after Randy's kisses. Randy tried to take down all of it but couldn't manage and spit a bit out. He rolled over to the tiled floor, panting. Then he sat up and pulled me up too. He pressed his lips against mine, harshly, bruising me a little. I could taste my self in him and knew he could taste himself too. His strong hands raked through my multi-colored hair.

"I think we should wash up now," Randy smirked as a loud knock from the door outside disrupted our kiss. I nodded and stood. I took the liquid soap and slattered it on my abs. I guess the arenas were going to provide liquid soap in the showers now, or Vince decided to do it. This one was blue this time and smelt like the ocean.

Randy turned my head and kissed me chastly. "I better go to another stall or we'll never get out of here," he said his member half hard. I chuckled and he moved to another stall.  


* * *

The next week came so joyfully. That was until I decided to never tell Maria anything. She almost pointed the kiss cam at Randy and I. Yes, so I told her everything. I even told her about how after the sex in the showers in the men's locker room, we found that it was Batista knocking on the door and how we thanked him. She said it was like a gay fairytale. I slapped her upside the head, calling her stupid. If she wants a gay fairytale look at Snow White and the 7 dwarfs. Now that is Homo.

I asked her If John was okay.

"yeah he's just really lost in this," she responded. Well I'm not suprised. Randy is John's best friend and he had no idea that the rd generation superstar was gay. I chuckled.

"No stealing my boyfriend now, you hear?" Maria joked.

Honey, I'm with someone i love, John doesn't even match up."  


* * *

We called room service up to my room. Nothing special, just some snacks and a bottle of fine wine. Randy sat by my side, our backs against the board, sipping from our glasses. I was so happy.

His hand squeezed mine. He brought his lips to my neck, his breath hot and sweat. "I can't stop thinking about you."

I smiled."Hm, I do give that side effect. Others may include dizziness, drowsiness, occational ass soreness, mostly accuring after sex." I couldn't help but tease. Randy pulled me against his body. "oh baby."

Our lips metfor a sweet kiss. Randy quickly took control. He crawled aop of me, his hands gripping mine. "I love you so much," he said. "the way you smile. the way you can make me laugh. How your never afraid."

"I'm not that couragous," I said.

"how's that?"

"I was afraid of telling people I was gay and afraid to tell you how i truly felt."

"you're not the only one," Randy smirked. We locked lips again. "so," he cleared his throat. "When did you know you were gay?"

"Hmmm, had to be when i was in highschool. There was a cute kid in my art class. We started talking and became friends. Well one thing led to another and we lost our virginaty to eachother. Hmmm, he had cute dimples," I said. I really should stop teasing. All well. "On his ass."

I'm starting to get jealous," Randy blushed alittle or it could be anger. Awww he's serious. So Adorable!

"How about you, when did you know?" I asked. ... What? I'm curious. So shoot me.

"The first time my eyes set on you...," He whispered. "... And my cock went hard." There was that smirk, again. Awww what a sweet thing to say. It made my heart flutter.

"Is that right?" I asked. My hands unlaced from his and i moved them to cup his ass, giving a small squeeze. "Care to give me a preview of that?"

Randy lifted himself up and took off his shirt. Then, he moved to remove my own t-shirt. I started to pull down his sweats...

Well I would go into more detail but, you see, this isn't one I want to commentate, it's so X-rated that it'll surpass you wildest dreams. Hmmm, lets just say it was some night...and morning...and lockerroom time before our match.

Something has been bothering me though. Is it me or do I sound like the bitch in this relationship? NAH!

Hmmmmm what do I love about Randell Keith Orton? I love his smile, his soothing voice, how he can hold me in his arms making everything alright,...the way his blue eyes glaze over when I fuck him... Insert smile here. I love every little thing about him. And I would never have guessed he loved me as well.

FIM!!

* * *

_crys dramatically I love this story!  
This is dedicated to my good bud Liz and i i give this extra lemon as a belated birthday gift.  
Please comment.  
Oh and I have a poll up about what story i should post up next. please vote. (story descriptions are on my profile) _

**Love Natsuki Lee**

PS: this just a reminder to vote my poll THANX!!!


End file.
